There is a need for an improved optoelectronic component, wherein the semiconductor body is connected to a carrier substrate by a solder layer, wherein the optoelectronic component is characterized by low susceptibility to short circuits and/or electrostatic discharges (ESD) and can be produced in a comparatively simple manner.